


Curiosity F*cked the Cat

by crunkbear



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, bussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunkbear/pseuds/crunkbear
Summary: Sonic was alone...or so he thought...When Tails interrupts his "me time," what's a hedgehog to do? A short story about how asking questions provides sensuous results.





	

      Sonic lounged on his bed, eyes closed and ears filled with music from his ipod shuffle. Usually his tastes leaned towards rock and the occasional pop song, but the playlist Sonic had chosen consisted of intensely heated melodies to whispering and folk like tunes. The lyrics, speaking of a yearning love and fiery passion, consumed his thoughts. Sonic tried to remain pure for so long. He almost had a relationship with his really good friend Amy, but now he realized that no romantic feelings have ever been returned. Sonic simply liked her because he thought he was supposed to. “Maybe I’m just not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship?” Sonic thought aloud. “However, this raging boner I have now due to this hot music proves that I at least have a strong interest in fucking.”  
Sonic reaching down, eyes still closed and gently biting his bottom lip, his gloved hand lightly touched his member. He hissed at how the cool fabric stretched against his burning cock. “Ahahha…no I can’t get the glove dirty..my dead grandmother made them for me, that would be wrong..”, Sonic said, pulling them off with his teeth. An especially filthy song came up on the playlist. Finally, he was ready to go to town on his hedgehog dick. Grasping it with one hand and teasing his asshole with another, Sonic pulled on his member for no more than ten minutes before he felt on the edge of orgasm. His breath got shakier and shakier until,

“Hey Sonic!”

  
     Sonic stopped dead in the middle of cumming. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tails standing above him. Except Tails had no cheerful smile on his face, no happy tail wagging, Tail only looked confused as he stared at Sonic wrapped around his own dick. Embarrassment pooled in Sonic’s stomach, and the heat and the blood rushed to his face, turning it a sickened shade of violet.

  
“H-hey, uh, dude!!” Sonic forced a casual grin, “What do you need?” Tails stopped staring at Sonic’s now relatively soft penis for a moment, “Umm..i needed uh..what are you doing?”  
Sonic squinted, “What? Do you not know what jacking off looks like?”  
“Jacking off?”  
“Uh, yea…you know..masurbating..?” Sonic examined Tails confused expression. “You don’t know what that is?”  
“You’re…touching..yours…elf..”  
“Never tried it?”  
“I didn’t..I couldn’t..I mean not like..”

  
    Tails’s cute voice faltered and fell once again into Sonic’s eyes. The gaze held for a second too long and Sonic jerked up suddenly. “Hey look,” Sonic muttered, “just please knock next time to save us both the embarrassment, ‘cause this is so not cool…” Sonic lowered his eyes to the floor, his face still purple and hard-on long gone. “Sonic i did but you weren’t answering so I just…” Tails tried to look at Sonic’s face but it was turned away from him.

  
“Hey, I’m curious now.” Tails leaned in to Sonic, his breathe soft against his blue fur, “can you teach me how to do that?” Sonic immediately turned his head in surprise, only to find his face close and personal with Tail’s.  
“You..you mean spanking the monkey?  
“Yea”  
“With me? But that’s like…that’s..”

  
Tails raised one eyebrow flirtatiously and put one gloved hand on Sonic’s thigh. The hedgehog gulped, his heartbeat quickened, but Sonic licked his lips and grinned, “Sweet.”  
They crashed into each other, first, meeting at the lips and then their tongues and then their bodies meshed against one another in an attempt to touch and feel and stroke each other as much as they could. Tails never know Sonic to be so….desirable. Sonic had the same thought about himself. They found themselves tangled within each other smack dab in the bed. Sonic had Tails pinned. He snarled into his ear, “Can I fuck your ass?” Tails grabbed Sonic’s head and whispered quietly, “Bitch, this bussy is yours til morning. Use it well.”

  
Sonic brang himself down to Tail’s cock, stroking his own dick in the process. “God you have such a cute cock..” Sonic muttered under his breathe. He took Tail;s throbbing member into his mouth and licked and sucked. Then he moved down to his delightfully pink and puckered asshole. Sonic inserted his tongue and swirled it around. “Put it in already dammit,” Tails looked down, nearly frustrated with Sonic. The hedgehog considered teasing him a little, but he was so horny and was so ready to stick it in Tails and that’s just what he did.

  
Tails turned around and waved his ass in the air doggy style. Sonic’s breathe was ragged with want. His dick rubbed up against the butt and Tails sharply inhaled. Sonic slid his throbbing cock into Tail’s tight bussy. “Agh, frick..” Sonic hissed. He began to pump in and out of the petite, yellow, fox, cat thing with two fucking tails…two. Sonic grinned. He grabbed and began to stroke the two waving tails in front of them, using them as to not lose his balance. Tails groaned and almost whimpered. He was so quiet before, having everything together, but now he let his voice scream in the throes of fucking. “Can..can you do f-faster..please..” Tails begged. Sonic chuckled, “yea I think I manage that much.”  
Sonic’s hips thrusted at hedgehog-like speed. He was practically fucking tails into the wall at that point. “Aww I want to frigg your bussy all night, “ Sonic moaned into Tails ear as he unleashed his load all over his back. Tails squirted all over Sonic’s pillow.

After they took a good shower, they snuggled down to talk about life and shit. Tails reached into his shirt pocket (the shirt was yellow to look like he was naked but tails is self-conscious about his pointy nipples) and took out a blunt, “want a hit?” Sonic rubbed chest and was like, “No man I keep telling you, drugs are so not cool.” Tails shrugged him off and lit the tip of it anyway.

Sonic looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “this color isn’t right, the walls should be blue.” Tails was too stoned to answer. “I think I’m aromantic by the way..” still no answer. “sometimes I’m afraid of going fast…”


End file.
